Missing Information
Missing Information, shortened MI, is a single-player modification based on the cut content from the leaked ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. The current version is 1.6. Features The first version, version 1.4, released in 2006, features the content shown at E3 2003, including "Traptown" and the Hyperborea chapter, though in an incomplete stage. It also showcases cut character skins, models, maps, NPCs, and most of the original weapons, such as the Physgun, which was also revived by other mods, such as Garry's Mod. The second version, version 1.5, released in 2008, is an Orange Box enhanced version of version 1.4 with two new E3 2002 demo maps, "Terminal" and "Depot". It also has a few new models, such as a new shotgun model based on the Beta version, and several fixes. Version 1.6, the third and last release of Missing Information before moving on to episodic releases, was released in April 2011. It features a Hyperborea chapter reworked and updated with new models, along with changes to the storyline. Furthermore, maps such as "e3_ship" and "mi_buildingblocks" were removed from the release. Future *The 1.5.2 version was expected on September 30, 2009, but was delayed for an undefined amount of time when the team found they could improve more the contents of the patch, until it outgrew itself and was eventually released as version 1.6.Missing Information 1.5.2 delayed! *While the current mod merely consists in the original maps with improvements, the next new version will be a complete new take on the leaked material and the original storyline, with new maps, new models, new textures, etc., starting with the original journey between the City 17 Trainstation to Kleiner's Lab, which features the Combine Factories, the Manhack Arcade and the sewers starting under the radio antenna before Kleiner's Lab. It will be released as episodes, the first one being named Missing Information: Episode One. However, there has not been any news for over three years. *The team also decided to change its relation with the rest of the gaming community. The general atmosphere on the forums has slightly improved (it mostly consisted in trolling and insults back in 2006), and the slogan on the website has been changed from "We don't give a fuck around here" to "We love everyone". *The mod has successfully made it through Steam Greenlight.http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=520179169 Additionally, the mod team has moved over to using a Twitter account to post information.https://twitter.com/gabeslovetub *As of January 14th 2019, the Missing Information Steam Page is live and is set to release at the start of April 2019, along with some bug fixes and a port from Source SDK 2007 to Source SDK 2013 Singleplayer. Since then there have been no new news about the game at steam. Legal status When first released, the mod was not sanctioned by Valve, being described as "illegal content," and its Valve Developer Community article was deleted (the deletion log has since been purged). Furthermore, no official permission has ever been given for the redistribution of modified versions of the original leaked material. However, when asked on Steam Support on July 2009, the answer "The mod is not illegal to download and play as long as it is just a mod." was given from Valve.Is the Mod Missing Information Illegal? - screenshot of the question and its answer That means that while Valve does not bless the project, it is now not against it as long as it is distributed for free. Furthermore, the Valve Developer Community article was restored in October 2009, and has not been deleted. References See also *''Half-Life 2'' Beta External links *[http://www.love-tub.net/ Gabe’s Love Tub] - official website * *[http://www.desura.com/mods/missing-information Missing Information] on Desura * *Missing Information 1.4 download page on GameSpot *[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=520179169 Missing Information] on Steam Greenlight Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Source mods